paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
How Noah Met The PAW Patrol Part 2
This is a collab between Animalpup and BaseballLover15. We hope you guys in enjoy it. This the second part to How Noah Met The PAW Patrol. Characters *Noah *Disabled PAW Patrol *Fox and her kits *???? Summary A couple months after he joined the Disabled PAW Patrol. Noah was on a mission and he gets pupnapped when no one notices. Can the attack dog veteran get himself out of this one? Story Noah was driving in his animal truck to a mission and he has howling to the mission. He parked his vehicle jumping out. He walked slowly to a scared injured red fox. Noah: Communicating with the fox it's okay I won't hurt you I promise. The fox calmed down and lets Noah look at his legs. Noah: arf arf first aid kit and he wrapped the foxes' legs. The fox yipped and pointed to a bush. Noah looked in the bush and saw some fox kits and picks them up putting them by their mom. Noah told Allison to look at the mother fox and her kits and walks to look around for anything else. Noah: Hmm nothing is around here he was heading back when someone or something grabbed him. Noah: Hey let me go! ????: Never *knocks him out and ties him up and put him in a van and drove away.* At the DPP (DIsable Paw Patrol) Lookout. It has been an hour later since Noah left. Jay: Rufus sir? Rufus: What is it Jay? Jay: I am getting a little worry that Noah has not been back yet. Ruby: Hmm he should have been back now calls him on his pup tag Noah? Noah can you hear me?! There was no answer Ruby: Disabled PAW Patrol to the Lookout. Disabled PAW Patrol: Ruby and Rufus need us! Then they ran and went up the elevator. Ruby: Thanks for rushing up here pups. Rufus: As you know Noah never came back after the last mission. Pups: *Gasp!* Allison: I hope he is okay she whimpers. Capone: "Yips" me too he whimpers too. Ruby: We need Allison and Cherrydrop to do a checkup on Noah just in case he is hurt when we find him. Allison: No need to worry, Allison will get there in a hurry! Cherrydrop: This rescue is going to be patched up! Rufus: We need Wave to search for him from the air. Wave: This Pup will fly into the clear blue sky! Ruby: Capone, we need you to find and follow Noah's scent. Capone: "Yips" I can track like a pack. *howls* Rufus: As for the rest of team help search for him and if you find anything call me or Ruby with your pup tags. Ruby: Disabled PAW Patrol to the rescue! She and Rufus went down to their ATV as they team went down the slide to their vehicles. Where Noah is. ????: mwhahaha. Noah: What do you want from me? ????: Oh nothing. I just like kidnapping dogs. Noah: You won't get away with this. ????: Oh, I already did *puts duct tape over his mouth.* Noah: MMMMMM!!!!!! ????: Mwhahahaha *Left the room.* Back where the others are. Capone: *sniffing around the mission area trying to pick up Noah's scent.* Allison: Find it yet Capone? Capone: he nods no and sniffs something of Noah's and goes back to sniffing around more until he finds it and yips happily. Ashes: He found it. Follow it Capone. Capone: He nods. He starts following it with the others following him. Allison: Noah we are coming for you. Capone: He howls and goes back to sniffing. Back with Noah Noah: His ears twitched as he heard Capone's howl to him. He thinks the team found me that guy is going to get it when Capone finds him. ????: *Comes back into the room* You are gonna get it mutt. Noah: *Growls in his throat.* ????: *Starts to beat Noah.* Noah: Yips with every strike ???? makes. But what Noah and ???? didn't know the Disabled PAW Patrol were close to the place. Capone found the place and he yips quietly. Dodge: Can Dodge help Capone? Capone: He nods yes. Dodge: Okay what do Capone and Dodge do? Capone: *Writes* We bust through that door and find Noah. Dodge: Okay Dodge ready. Capone: Nods and he busted though the door. He sees Noah and ???? and growls and charges at ???. ???: Whoa before Capone pins him. Dodge: Gets out his handcuffs and handcuffed??? Capone: "Yips" Noah! he goes to him yip yip pincers and unties him and rips the duct tape off his mouth. Noah: Yipped when the tape was ripped off. Thanks Capone I owe you and the team. Capone: "Yips" I am glad we found you hugging him Noah: Yips when Capone hugged him. Not now bud I am bruised and it hurts. Capone: Stops sorry Noah. Noah: It's fine bud. Allison: Noah there you are I missed you. Noah: I did too Allison. Allison: Mind if I check you? Noah: Go on ahead. Allison: Checks Noah for any injuries and doesn't find any. Your just bruised Noah nothing is broken. Noah: Okay thanks Allison. Let's head back. Capone: "Yips" Sure thing Noah. And with that, Noah was back with the other pups of the Disabled PAW Patrol and everyone was happy again. The End. Hope you guys enjoy our story and please leave a comment about what you thought of this story. Thank you. Category:Parts Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Collaboration Category:Animalpup's Story